TDT: Lemons and Limes
by Cat McHall
Summary: This is a collection of Lemons to my main story "The Devil's Tongue". Some will be canonical to the main plot while others will be standalone chapters that are unrelated to the series entirely. In addition it will contain Fresh Lemons (Consent) and Rotten Lemons (Non-Consent).
1. Chapter 1

**Lemon 1: Purity**

* * *

Hey, everyone. So I have been thinking a lot lately and have decided to write Lemons for "The Devil's Tongue" and "TDT Side Stories". In other words, Lemons for "The Devil's Tongue" are canonical to the story line while "TDT Side Stories" lemons are stand alones and not relevant to the main series.

How to know which one is which? Well, chapters titled "Lemons" such as this one are tied to the main story. Chapters titled "Limes" will be stand alone chapters and unrelated to the main series. In this case, this chapter will look into the dark side of Ragyo and Trina's relationship, taking place a year before she transferred into Tootsuki.

* * *

 _Nakiri Vineyard, Bathing Room_

"Ahhhhh" Trina sighed as she relaxed her body in the hot tub. It had been a long day, tending the Vineyards and barreling the hybrid Red/White Wine her mother and her crafted for the aging process. A pure joy of hers whenever she had the time to visit her mother's manor in Napa Valley.

"I wonder what lessons mother has for me while I am here?" Trina mused.

"Japanese Cuisine...It's about time you learn the basics of Japanese Cuisine" a seductive voice called out.

"Hello mother" Trina calmly said.

"Hello my darling daughter, may I join you?" her mother asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Trina sighed.

"Oh dear, you wound me" Ragyo said in a mocked hurt tone, "Is it wrong for mother and daughter to spend quality time?"

"No, but concepts of right and wrong are folly, aren't they not?" Trina responded. Ragyo gave her daughter a smile.

"Certainly to your father, but most people have a sense of right and wrong" Ragyo answered as she slipped into the hot tub, "Do you have a sense of morals?"

"I am not sure. Do insane people have morals?" Trina jabbed. Ragyo frowned at her daughter's defensive attitude.

"What's with the defensive attitude today?" Ragyo questioned as she stroke her daughter's hair.

"I..." Trina began to say but stopped. Why was she tense all of a sudden?

"Mmm, you're tense right now. Let me purify you, sweetie" Ragyo said in a seductive tone. She slowly stroked her hand done Trina's front, stopping down at her lips and pushed two fingers in.

"Uhhgh~" Trina moaned as a sensation of pleasure rushed through her core. It was a familiar feeling, as her mother done this numerous times before. It was how her mother asserted dominance over her, outside of cooking of course. Now at the age of 14, she began to question her mother's behavior.

"There, you've been purified" Ragyo cooed. Trina released a deep sigh, letting her body slide in the tub a little.

"Mother...how long have we been doing this?" Trina questioned. Ragyo raised a brow at the inquiry.

"Today? Just a few minutes" Ragyo responded.

"No, I meant these...sinful actions. When did it start?" Trina said while biting her lip.

"Oh, since you were 9. You lost a cooking duel, if I recall correctly" Ragyo purred. Trina held back a shiver.

"Yes, I do remember that. You said you will stop once I beat you, correct?" Trina inquired.

"Yes, I promise to let you go once you beat me or..." Ragyo smoothly said while she ran her hands down Trina's back.

"Or?" Trina asked while controlling her urges. God her mother knew how to make her feel like a whore sometimes; something that may be intentional.

"Mmm, that one you have to find on your own. It would be boring if I just told you" Ragyo teased as she massaged her daughter's bosom, "Dear, you really have grown since the last time we had 'our time', what are you now an E?"

"I-I am a 42F Mom..." Trina stammered while her face turned red at her mother's touch. Her mother chortled.

"I see, so larger than me and Alice but smaller than Erina" Ragyo noted. Trina glared at her mother.

"How would know my cousins' bra sizes?" Trina questioned.

"We went shopping two months ago. Alice is a 32E and Erina is a 36FF" her mother informed. Ragyo shifted her body on top of her daughter and embraced her in a deep hug, their breasts touching eat other. Without warning, Ragyo kissed her daughter on the lips and inserted her tongue into Trina's mouth. Trina simply closed her eyes and allowed her mother to french kiss her. It was easier that way, in any case. What felt like forever, Ragyo slowly pulled away from her daughter; a string of saliva slowly pulling like a string of cheese.

"Fufufu~, you're a true delicacy darling. Not even the best caviar can match the flavor of your silky lips" Ragyo purred. Ragyo shifted her back slightly, slow caressing her daughter's face.

"Oh? I'm starting to tense myself. Dear, can you be a good girl and relieve your mother of her tension?" she cooed. Trina stared back at her with a flat face.

"Yes mother" Trina calmly said. With a swift movement, Trina thrust two fingers inside her mother. An explosive energy flowed through Ragyo's body, causing her to crow and moan.

"Oh dear, you're rough...just like your father" Ragyo mused. Trina gave a small smile at that statement.

"I will take that as compliment" Trina said in a sly voice. Slowly Trina removed her fingers from her mother. Ragyo rolled off her and move to the other side of the tub.

"So how's business in Germany?" her mother asked. Trina sighed, relieved that her mother decided to take a break from her 'fun'.

"Business is Good, actually. We just got a major review from a popular TV chef" Trina said with a smile.

"Who was it?" Ragyo asked while tilting her head.

"Guy...something. He hosts a show about Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives. He was on vacation when he came across our 'Fine Dining Diner' or as he described it 'Affordable Haute Cuisine'" Trina explained.

"Oh, I have heard of that guy. Amazing Chef, Great Personality" Ragyo warmly said.

"Not only that, but he said he wanted to showcase our restaurant in a future episode of the show. Dad and I said yes" Trina beamed.

"Was he surprised to learn that a 14 year old girl was the head chef?" Ragyo asked.

"He was shocked to say the least" Trina laughed.

"Shocking the culinary world is just a Nakiri thing, my dear" Ragyo complimented as she looked up at the mechanical clock, "Oh, it's almost time for time to start cooking dinner." She slowly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body and a towel over her hair.

"When you're ready, we will begin going over the basics of Japanese Cuisine" her mother said with a pleasant smile before leaving the room. Trina smiled the entire time until her mother was gone.

"Sigh, just another vacation with mom. She teaches me the basics of different cuisines and in return she has her way with me" Trina thought with a blank face. When she was younger, she thought nothing much of it. Now a middle school student, she began to realize what her mother did that fateful day five years ago. It's why she wanted to beat her mother in a cook off: she wanted her sex life to be her own.

"Alternatively, I can try to find the second option to my freedom" Trina mused to herself.

 _What was that second option?_

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, Ragyo has a history of sexually abusing her daughter. To be honest, this chapter is inspired by Kill la Kill; hence the common first names between Mrs. Nakiri and Ms. Kiryuin. Trina is starting to realize her mother manipulated her by using her sense of honor and loyalty, caught in a web. Finally, I will let you guess what the second option is. Tchau.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lime (Fresh) 1: Your Father**

* * *

 _Outside of a Bar_

"Hahaha, oh man Ragyo you're so funny drunk" Jouchirou laughed while drinking tequila straight from a bottle. They just left the nearest bar after celebrating Gin Dojima's birthday.

"*Hic* Ha, thanks. I wish I could be this funny sober though" Ragyo giggled. She reached in her pursue to pull out a napkin as her eye makeup was bleeding. With a good wipe, her black eyeshadow was gone.

"It's a shame Azami couldn't make it, he would've loved **hic** to see how happy you get when drunk" a plastered Gin commented.

"That boy is too square for such things. He imagines himself as the classiest of Noblemen, so he looks down on such activity" Jouchirou reminded while finishing the bottle of tequila. Spotting an open trash can, he threw the bottle away.

"Yeah, he has a stick up his ass sometimes" Ragyo joked, "Man, I am tired."

"Hmm, I think it's safe to assume **hic** we're incapable of driving back to the Nakiri Mansion. Maybe call a taxi?" Gin suggested.

"Tired? I have plenty of energy to spare" Jouchirou boasted.

"I rather not take a taxi" Ragyo countered, "Look, there's a motel up ahead and we can get a room for the night?"

"Well, I guess..." Gin hummed.

"Now that I think about it, I think I have a solution to your excess energy Joe" Ragyo purred.

"And that is?" Jouchirou piped.

"How about we have a little fun and form a threesome?" Ragyo teased. Both men blushed at the provocation.

"Pardon? You want to have a threesome?" Gin inquired. Was she that drunk?

"Sure, why not? I am certain it will knock us out cold" Ragyo pointed out.

"Well, that maybe true but..." Gin said in an unsure tone.

"I am fine with it if Gin is fine with it" Jouchirou interrupted.

"Really? Oh, I think we only need one more vote~" Ragyo cooed.

"Ok, fine" Gin sighed, "But I am honestly exhausted."

"Then you can go first and Jouchirou second" Ragyo suggested, "Coincidentally, that was also your seat order." Ragyo grabbed the hands of both men before dragging them to the motel. Once they got settled in, they made no time to get undressed.

"Ha, for such strong men you guys really lack in that department" Ragyo laughed while pointing to their nether regions.

"You know, if you're going to complain about our manhood then we can easily put our clothes back on" Gin warned.

"Alright, Alright. Just get in bed already, I'm really hungry~" Ragyo said in a tone unfamiliar to her.

"Sheesh, you're way too fast on this" Gin snarled while getting in bed, "So, how do you want to start this?"

"You don't have an idea? Ragyo asked in confusion.

"I never made love before" Gin admitted.

"Ok, well let me start by getting your blood rushing in the right place" Ragyo smiled as she moved to embrace Gin in a deep hug. Sliding her hand down his toned front, she gently started to massage his buddy.

"Oh! That's actually really relaxing" Gin laughed.

"I Try" Raygo answered back. As she stroked his member, she sped up the pace. In no time, firmness took hold.

"There, that's better" Ragyo chirped, "Now let's test this baby out." She lowered her head to his crotch and let it slide down her throat. She slowly rolled her tongue around the salty skin while simultaneously jerking her head up and down.

"Oh baby, I feeling something coming!" Gin yelled.

 **Sploosh.** A surge of white goo rushed into Ragyo's mouth. She pulled away and coughed a bit.

"Bleh, that was too much at once" Ragyo wheezed.

"I'm sorry" Gin apologized.

"No sweetie, you're good" Ragyo teased, "Now that I know you're good to go, I think we can move on to the next stage." Ragyo rolled onto her stomach and get on all fours. Her lips were clear and visible.

"Which hole?" Gin joked. Raygo turned her head slightly and pouted.

"I think you know which one, Ginny" Ragyo scoffed. With a laugh, Gin slowly made to her backside and laid his hand on her back. In one swift motion, a cherry was popped.

"Ahhhh~!" Ragyo screamed in ecstasy, "More, Gin baby! Go hard and fast!" And so he did, moving his pelvis like a piston moves in an engine. This went on for minutes until Ragyo buckled onto the bedside, her face push up onto a pillow.

"Hold on, let me roll you over" Gin whispered while caressing her tush. Facing up to him, he smiled at her flushed red face. Without warning, he locked his lips with her rose lips, allow his tongue to play with hers.

"Alright, I think that's enough" Gin sighed as he slowly got up from the bedside.

"Aw, already finished?" Ragyo pouted.

"Sorry, but I am very tired right now" Gin stated as he made his way to the spare bed. Once tucked inside, Gin closed his eyes.

"Well, I guess it's my turn" Jouchirou casually said while cracking his knuckles above his head, "And boy, you're in for a ride Limey."

"Oh behave, my dear boy" Ragyo giggled. Jouchirou jumped on top of her, slapping her thighs to get her loose,

"Ow, can you be gentle?" Ragyo half winced, half moaned.

"Gentle? You know I've never been gentle in my life" Jouchirou said with a smug grin, "And it's served me well."

"Indeed. Now how shall we begin?" Ragyo murmured while covering her lips with her hand.

"Oh, just some licks of the cunt" Jouchirou purred. As he began licking, Ragyo broke out into a laughing fit.

"Oh my, that tickles!" Ragyo exclaimed.

"I am glad" Jouchirou smiled. He crawled up to face in her in the eyes, his groin just touching hers. He started licking her nipples.

"You're really like a cat, licking its mate and grooming her" Ragyo chortled.

"Meow, that's right" Jouchirou responded. Now Ragyo was seriously turned on, but was not prepared for his first round of assaults.

"Oh! Uhhhh! Awwwww~" Ragyo groaned in pure pleasure. Just like with his cooking, Jouchirou was both daring and delicate in bed. For hours, he brought the dandy Nakiri Matriarch to highest climax and showed her things she never thought she could do.

"Oh Jouchirou, never stop!" Ragyo begged.

"Your wish is my command" Jouchirou answered. And he kept that promise up until a few hours before the sunrise, when both just fell asleep...while spooning each other.

 _A few weeks later..._

"Christ, why do I feel so bad?" Ragyo whined as she cooked dinner. Just recently, she met this splendid German man in Paris who happened to be a chef. Initially, she looked down upon him as a lowly commoner, but then he beat her in a cook-off. Never in her life did she expect to be humbled so hard, but his cooking was excellent nonetheless. Tonight, she invited him to stop by her Parisian apartment for dinner and chat.

However, she seemed to be very ill today and should have canceled. She pulled out her daily planner where she wrote down his number. On her way, she stopped at the calender section.

"Hmm, it seems like the12th was suppose to be my period" Ragyo thought while tapping her chin. Fear spread throughout her body, as pieces began to fall.

"Wait, I missed my period? And I feel really sick all of the sudden?" Ragyo nearly screamed. She rushed to the bathroom, pulled out a device from the cabinet and a cup, pulled down her pants , and urinated while sitting on the toilet. In short time, she found her answer on the device.

"I'm pregnant" Ragyo said in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N: In an Alternative Universe, that's how Trina was formed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemon (Fresh) 2: With Grace and Flow**

* * *

 _Trina's Bedroom_

"Oh, I never realized you had so many candles" Megumi observed as she watch Trina light some scented candles.

"Well...when you have sex at least three times a week, they keep in handy for atmosphere and help block out the smell of bodily fluids" Trina nonchalantly answered.

"Eh—H? You have sex three times a week?" Megumi gasped. She was surprised and for some reason, a bit jealous.

"Well, that's before I started dating you" Trina laughed, "Tonight will be my first time in a few months." Megumi felt a sudden calmness at the statement, realizing her girlfriend wasn't a cheating slut...wait, slut? When did she ever use the word slut?

"How cold you want the AC at? 10C or 15C degrees?" Trina called out.

"Huh? Isn't that too cold for this time of year?" a puzzled Megumi questioned.

"Baby, you will be begging me to turn down the AC by 7 degrees when we're through" Trina teased before clapping her hands. Immediately, the lights went out, leaving only candlelight left. Trina smoothly walked over to petite bluenette before embracing her in a caressing hug. Without warning, the duo began french kissing while Trina grind her pelvis against Megumi's pelvis.

"Mmmm" Megumi moaned in pleasure.

"Fufufu~, so I see how it truly is. You're voice will be dead tomorrow if lewd noises are coming out already" Trina chuckled before Megumi forced her back into the kissing. This time, Megumi began to grind back to Trina's own motion. This lasted for a few minutes before the two stop, but remained in each others arms.

"With warm-up finished, we should undress each other." Trina whispered as she undid Megumi's Tuxedo.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Megumi asked.

"No baby, just let me do all the leading while you talk dirty to me" Trina cooed loud enough for her stereo to hear her. Suddenly, the recent hit "Talk Dirty to Me" began playing.

"Talk dirty? I don't know where to begin" Megumi stuttered.

"Don't worry, you will know how to very soon" Trina said as she finished unbuttoning the shirt.

"Oh, I didn't know you wore polka dot bras" Trina smiled, "But maybe I should've guessed that one."

"Says the girl wearing a zebra striped thong and satin bra" Megumi pouted in French.

"Since when did you speak French?" Trina said with wide eyes.

"All my life. My daddy is French-Japanese and spent a good portion of his life in France. He taught me the language whenever he could" Megumi explained.

"The illusion of being a simple country-hick is fading really fast my dear" Trina teased.

"Well, in comparison to you or most of the girls here, I'm rather modest. But my family is well off by running the best Ryokan in the Tohoku region" Megumi admitted while pulling off Trina's bra and thong. She let her head rest in Trina's large bosom momentarily.

"Alright. Anyway, I expect the naughtiest words to come out of that French speaking mouth of yours" Trina replied in German.

"I don't know what you said, but yes" a now naked Megumi said in French. She was lifted and laid out on the bed.

"Now I am going to start with your bosom before I get rough in the down under" Trina explained as she massaged the girl's normal breasts. Megumi slowly swayed her hips to the sensation, purring at random intervals. She then pulled Trina's head down and began suckling her neck, nibbling at it like she wanted pierce into the veins.

"Ah~ You're not a vampire dear, so no blood for you" Trina giggled and repaid Megumi tenfold.

"Eep!" Megumi chirped, "Your bite is sharp, honey. Are YOU trying to draw blood?"

"Hehe, no. Despite my lengthened canines, they're not fangs" Trina replied, "But now that I think about it, your canines are a bit sharp too."

"Well...yes" Megumi hesitated. Over the past week, she noticed some peculiar things about herself. Her canines had lengthened to the same degree as Trina, she got drunk from coffee, she found blood to be delicious in it's raw state, and her eyes held a sharper edge than before. Not like how Trina or Rindo had snake like slit pupils, but the shape was less oval. But how was she going to explain that to Trina, who didn't seem to take notice.

"Well, time to put on the strap on" Trina perked up before heading to her dresser. Megumi watched Trina put the weird contraption on.

"Now baby, this gonna hurt for a bit, but it will be fine once we're in a rhythm" Trina informed as she got into position.

"Is there where you really expect my mouth to become lewd?" Megumi asked while blushing.

"Yes, but right now I want you to say 'Goodbye hymen'" Trina purred.

"Goodbye hymen" Megumi softly spoke. And with a large thrust, Megumi belched a scream that shook the bed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Megumi cursed in French. Pain and pleasure, all at once. And just like Trina said, the pleasure increased as they got into a dance.

For an hour, she begged and Trina delivered more. And they didn't stop at vaginal, they moved to Megumi's vocal lips and finished in the deuce hole. She knew she would feel sore for the next day or so after that triple hat.

"Huff, Huff...I didn't expect...you to go full Monty on your first voyage" Trina panted. She was surprisingly exhausted, probably since it has been awhile since she made love.

"M-me-me too" Megumi stuttered like when she was having stage fright, "May I return the favor?"

"Seriously, you want a round two?" Trina spat. How much energy did this little woman have?

"I don't want a round two" Megumi said while biting her lip, "I want to keep going like this forever."

Trina's jaw dropped, but she knew if she were a man her buddy would've perked right back up.

"Well, I would love too. But alas, I am too tired for more" Trina waved off. Megumi turned her head in disappointment, but then stared deeply into her partner, liquid vice in her eyes.

"I reckon I need to jump on your "three or more" schedule, because frankly I can never get enough of you" Megumi replied before kissing her girlfriend.

"I can't believe how lewd of a woman you truly are, but I love it" Trina whispered.

"Well, it's ok to be bad right my precious?" Megumi asked before wrapping herself around Trina and laying on her side.

"Yes, I am glad you finally recognize my sentiment" Trina purred.

And thus the two cuddled together and had a good rest, as tomorrow tragedy would arrive on Trina's cellphone.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the Lemon Scene from chapter 30 of "The Devil's Tongue". I will make a few more lemons between these two, however, only on special occasions. Otherwise, these two are fucking at least three times if not more as they descend into demonhood.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lime (Fresh) 3: A Dragon and a Paladin**

* * *

 _A Cabin in the Mountains_

In the Mountain Ranges of the United States, a redhead demoness comes home from a hard day at work at the _Tourmaline Ski Resort,_ co-owned by her and her husband.

"I wonder how he's doing in Melbourne" she giggled, "He must be hounded with all of those executives around him." Laughing, she opened up her netbook and logged into Chord, a popular chat service.

 _TotalRindou has logged on._

"Oh, he appears to be online" she hummed.

TotalRindou: Hello honeyboo~

…

SirEishi016: H-Hey, how are you?

TotalRindou: I am good, just got off from a busy day at work. The judges liked our new course menu.

SirEishi016: That's good to hear! Hopefully we will get our 2nd star soon.

TotalRindou: Mhmmm~ By the way, when will you be back? _\- A minute ago_

SirEishi016: Oops, just got a call from an executive, wants to treat to lunch at Yukihira's new restaurant. Anyway, I will be back in a week.

TotalRindou: Oh, the fancy steakhouse in Melbourne? Sounds exciting! I look forward to your return.

"And we're going to make up for lost time" Rindo smiled as adjusted her position on the couch.

 _One Week Later_

"I'm home" Eishi called out. A pleasant aroma waffled throughout the cabin, bear meat and some spice s he could tell.

"Honeyboo! You're home!" Rindo called out while embracing in a deep hug. Locking lips, they gave a passionate french kissing. Surprisingly, the one thing that Eishi didn't become a paranoid wreck in was being a lover. In fact, he was the one to ask her out, not the other way around. This fact shocked their batchmates in high school, since they were so used to seeing him breakdown on anything that wasn't cooking.

"So, what are you cooking for dinner?" Eishi smiled.

"Fried Bear Steak, it's a recipe I adapted from Hayama" Rindo cooed. "Quick, let's eat and make love tonight."

Eishi sweet-dropped at his wife "Always impatient, aren't you?"

"Oh, you wound me dear" she feigned hurt, "Surely you have pent up lust after being away for so long~"

"I will never admit to such" he honestly spoke. And thus dinner went faster than normal, as the two made their way to their king sized bed. They slowly began taking off each others clothes, grinding and pecking at each at random. When their bodies were exposed to the elements of the cabin, Eishi wrapped his left hand around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Mmm, already hard I see~" Rindo cooed.

"Tell me, what shall we start with?" Eishi said in ensnaring voice.

"69" she whispered. Slowly, Rindo crawled over Eishi and pressed her coochi into his face and slowly began licking his member before it found itself in her throat. At the same, Eishi caressed her right breast while licking her vagina with his tongue. Up and down, back and forth. Soon, they tasted the juices on their tongue.

"You taste like nectar from a poppy" Eishi paused to smoothly whisper.

"Likewise, your milk is better than any dessert Momo can produce" Rindo rolled. Back in Japan, a violent sneezing fit took over the tiny pastry chef.

They continued to have oral sex until Eishi got bored and moved to doggy style. Gripping the sheets, Rindo purred as she felt his penis rub against her spot.

"Dear, please don't be tease me~ I haven't even climaxed yet" Rindo growled. He chuckled before holding her ass still and slammed his manhood into her womanhood.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Rindo shouted in pleasure. Drool came out of her mouth and sweat stained the fabric beneath her. For 30 minutes, the duo were in motion and making a mess. Eventually Eishi forced him into a position that enabled her to rub her thighs against his.

 **Slam!**

The back board on the bed crashed into the wall, as their love became more exotic and thrilling.

"Come on, I almost there~" Rindo purred.

"How about this?" Eishi teased with a blush on his face.

"AHHH~" Rindo moaned in pleasure. That did it, she hit her climax. After two hours, they began to slow down.

"Eishi, I love you" Rindo whispered in his ear. She currently was playing with his shrinking stick. In return, he was motor-boating her bosom before catching his breath.

"I love you too" he replied, "I think I am spent, but it was good to return to you."

"Mhmm" Rindo chortled, "But are you really spent? I am sure we can go for a round two."

"Oh please, you know I lack stamina" Eishi waved off, "I am not the endurance monster like Ryou or Soma, who already have 2 kids a piece." Rindo stopped her motions before rolling off her lover, frowning a bit.

"Unfortunate" Rindo sighed, "You know, we really need to discuss about having children."

"I thought you didn't want a child" Eishi blinked. Rindo sat up to her face her husband, giving him a pout.

"I want a child" Rindo defended, "I always wanted a child. We're 27 years old and we still haven't given life. Trina's twenty-five and already has 6."

"I sense envy in your comment" Eishi chuckled, "Fine, we can plan to have a child, but I get to name them."

"Sure, but Eizan is forbidden" Rindo waved off.

"No...I had no intentions of naming our baby after that man-child" Eishi shook his head, "Anyway, I feel really sleepy. I'm heading off to bed."

"Same" Rindo nodded before laying down once more. The two slept together in a spoon fashion, dreaming about what the future had in store for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick short written for a friend. Tchau!**


End file.
